Ayer no termina nunca
by YoTambien
Summary: El ayer ocurre y no podemos hacer nada para evitarlo, somos el conjunto del ayer. Solo hay una manera de cambiar el futuro y es modificar el pasado por lo que la palabra destino coge fuerza... El pasado no se cambia, el futuro tampoco, en el presente te la juegas.
1. Prólogo

**Siempre he sido fan de esta pagina y ademas de Glee (ya menos), Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry y por supuesto de Lea Michele y Dianna Agron por lo que he acabado convenciéndome de que esto era una buena idea. Y si, empiezo defendiéndome y espero que esa no sea muy mala manera.**

**Espero que poco a poco mejore un poco y también espero vuestro apoyo a la historia dejándome comentarios sobre ella. Sin miedo eh.**

**Muchos saludos y abrazos a todas como también mi admiración hacia todas aquellas escritoras que me han hecho disfrutar alguna vez con sus historias. Intentare no pasarme de drama. INTENTARE.**

**PRÓLOGO**

-¡Ven aquí! –La voz de la mujer sonaba en todo el bar pese al ruido que allí había, cosa que hizo que Jane se avergonzara y se girara hacia ella regañándole con la mirada.

-¿A dónde vas? ¡No tardes! –Exclamo esta vez una voz masculina. –La tiene completamente pillada. –Susurro esta vez para los que estaban con él en la mesa.

-Ni siquiera sabes si va a llamarla a ella… -Rodo los ojos la chica y después le dio un toque con el codo. –Además, deberías aprender de ella o intentar copiarla mínimamente. –Dio un trago a la cerveza. –Cuando tu te vas con los amigotes no me llamas y muchas veces me dejas plantada con la cena… ella ni siquiera de lugar a eso, mírala, la llama antes para avisar. –Los de la mesa rieron.

-Se que va a llamarla a ella… se mas cosas que tu, querida. –Alzo las y sonrió de forma chulesca.

-No me jodais, Marlon no es chulo en absoluto. –Rieron mas, esta vez incluso Marlon lo hizo. –Que cabron.

-¿Y tu que se supone que sabes? –Pregunto una voz femenina mientras con un gesto indicaba a la camarera que pusiera otra.

La camarera que ellos conocían perfectamente, ante la duda pregunto; ''¿pongo 6?'' y ellos asintieron pese a que sabían que había algunas jarras aun sin acabar.

Ellos después de eso siguieron a lo suyo, es decir, siguieron incordiándose y por lo tanto disfrutando de su compañía. El local en el que se encontraban era grande, poco colorido, sonaba música de los 80, había bastante gente como era normal y era un ambiente distendido, relajado y familiar lo que animaba a la gente a reunirse allí con los amigos a disfrutar de un buen rato.

Jane ya estaba frente al teléfono de pago del bar mientras se hurgaba en el bolsillo delantero de sus pantalones vaqueros para sacar de este unas cuantas monedas.

-¿Acaso no tienes el móvil a mano Jane? –Preguntaba Alice, la camarera, mientras se encargaba de poner las cervezas que le habían encargado. –Puedo dejarte el mío.

-Da igual. –Sonreía agradecida introduciendo las monedas en la rendija del teléfono. –Es la cobertura, no me llega bien aquí y normalmente salgo a la calle para llamar pero hoy con el frio que hace… -Resoplo.

-Estamos a Diciembre y en Nueva York. –Sonrió poniendo las cervezas sobre la bandeja.

-Llevas razón Alice. –Después de marcar esperaba respuesta al otro lado del teléfono, cosa que no tardo en llegar.

Durante unos segundos miro por la ventana y a través de esta casi pudo sentir el frio, el hielo formándose sobre los coches allí aparcados, el cielo preparándose para soltar sobre ellos una gran nevada… y ella no pudo evitar sonreír. Amaba el frio, lo amaba profundamente, sobre todo cuando desde tumbada en su cama podía ver la nieve caer y los rayos de sol reflejados en esta lograban iluminar casi por completo su apartamento. Todos esos pensamientos la inundaron en apenas tres o cuatro segundos.

-Dígame. –Respondió la que era para ella la voz más hermosa que había escuchado nunca.

-No me hables tan bonito porque me enamoro, cariño. –Sonrió casi como una adolescente.

Al otro lado del teléfono, la reacción fue la misma. –Voy a meter el pescado en el horno ya así que espero que no te atrevas a llamarme para decirme que vas a tardar más ni nada de eso, es decir, llevas con la cenita romántica una semana y ahora estas con los amigotes en el bar en vez de venir a casa y ayudarme a preparar la cena. –Fingió estar enfadada.

-Primero, no llevo una semana con el tema cena sino unos… tres o cuatro días. –Levanto levemente el brazo alzando el dedo índice simbolizando ''uno'' y así seria con el resto. –Segundo, ¿cómo sabes que estoy con los chicos en el bar? –Frunció el ceño sonriendo. –Tercero, tu eres la gran chef y yo la que no sabe ni hacer unos huevos revueltos para el desayuno por lo que lo único que haría a tu alrededor es descolocarlo todo y entorpecerte. –Oyó una pequeña risa a través del teléfono. –Y por ultimo pero no menos importante… cuarto, no pienso llegar tarde, en serio, si no llego a cenar preocúpate mucho. –Dijo convencida.

-Desearía que estuvieras aquí… -Dijo en bajito. –Quería comentarte un par de cosas.

Jane se quedo algo parada. -¿Ocurre algo? Puedo ir ya a casa si es lo que quieres mi vida, ¿a ocurrido algo en el restaurante?

-Tengo una noticia que darte y no te digo más.

-¡No puedes dejarme así! –Miro a la mesa en la que estaban sentados sus amigos y estos aprovecharon para hacerle gestos indicándole que se reuniera a ellos. –Además, yo también tengo algo que comentarte. –Su corazón se acelero y cerró los ojos medio sonriendo y colocándose el pelo.

-¿Bueno o malo? –Pregunto con curiosidad mientras removía una sartén al fuego.

-Pues… espero que bueno… espero. –Su corazón iba a mil. -¿Lo tuyo, bueno o malo?

-¿Esperas? –Mordió una zanahoria pensativa. –Lo mío es buenísimo amor.

Bromeo intentando sonsacarle algo. -¿Pero es buenísimo para ti o para mí? Porque buenísimo para ti podría ser que yo desapareciera y estuvieras envenenando la cena.

-Para las dos, supongo. –Dijo en tono burlón.

-No veas cómo me tranquiliza eso… -Suspiro fingiendo tranquilidad. –No te preocupes, estoy allí en un momento y así me lo cuentas.

-¿Has bebido Jane? –Le pregunto algo mosqueada.

''Con la tontería has bebido más que ningún día Jane'' pensó. –Si… bueno, un poquitín. –Dijo.

Aunque su tono no era de enfado tampoco era el que había sido en el resto de conversación. -¿Mucho? ¿Cuántas copas te has bebido?

-No te enfades… estoy bien… -Intento relajarla.

-No me gusta. –Fue tajante pero sin enfadarse. –No me gusta que bebas y luego conduzcas, lo sabes, en serio no se que necesidad tienes.

-Hablas como si fuera una borracha cariño. –Hablaba como un niño intentando convencer a una madre he introducía mas monedas para que la comunicación no se cortara.

-No te estoy llamando borracha. –Hablaba con ternura. –Es solo que… no sé, sabes cómo soy yo… será porque trabajo en un restaurante y he visto muchas cosas y por eso me preocupo.

-Pues no te preocupes. –Sonrió. –Si tienes que preocuparte por algo espero que sea porque la cena salga perfecta.

-Espera. –Se separo el teléfono de la oreja y puso el altavoz. –Ya está.

Confusa. -¿Qué pasa mi vida?

-He puesto el altavoz porque yo a diferencia de ti tengo cosas que hacer… -Oyó una risa irónica al otro lado y empezó a trocear las verduras. –Por cierto, ¿tiene algo que ver lo que me tienes que comentar con el alumno ese que tenía esos trastornos? El que me comentaste… no recuerdo su nombre.

-¿Adam? – La oía trocear y podía llegar a oír incluso las cosas ya al fuego.

Chasqueo los dedos porque lo tenía en la punta de la lengua. –Si, justo ese. –Masticaba más zanahoria.

-No, no, no… es más personal, ya lo veras, ¿sabes qué? –Pregunto.

-Dime.

-Te lo dire al final de la noche. –Decía con intención de chincharle. –Y solo si te portas bien.

-¿Recuerdas que yo también tengo algo que contarte listilla? –Se puso chula.

-Te quiero. –Fue la respuesta.

-Pues yo no.

-Mentira.

-No tienes ni idea. –Regulaba el horno y volvía a ponerse el teléfono en el oído.

-Llevas razón… solo se quererte. –Esas palabras fueron pronunciadas con la mayor ternura que pudo.

Cerró los ojos y coloco el pelo tras su oreja. –Joder Jane es que no puedes soltarme eso y pretender que siga diciendo que no te quiero.

-Me debes un te quiero. –Dijo como si nada.

-Esta noche te lo compenso. –Sonrió juguetona.

Suspiro feliz. -¿Tan rica va a estar la cena?

-Siempre lo esta pero no. –Negó con la cabeza incluso. –En el postre, amor.

-¿Qué me has preparado? –Le seguía el juego y añadía más monedas.

-Nada. –Se encogió de hombros. –Estás hablando con él en realidad.

Suspiro excitada. -¿Eres tu mi postre? –Seis años juntas y aun seguía produciendo esos efectos en ella.

-Hay nata. –Dijo como si nada. -¿Me quieres con nata?

-Para ya que aun me tengo que tomar una cerveza. –Suspiro cerrando los ojos.

Sonrió satisfecha. –Ve a tomártela y ven prontito.

-¿Te he dicho que te quiero?

-Que pesada. –Rodo los ojos. –Si, lo has dicho antes Jane.

-Ve preparando la nata. –Decía contenta.

Abrió la nevera. –Espera. –Agito la nata y pulso para dejarla salir. -¿Lo oyes? Es la nata y me estoy relamiendo los dedos.

-Voy para casa ya. –Colgó el teléfono dejando a la otra satisfecha con lo que había provocado.

Fue hacia la mesa rápido y esquivando a las personas que charlaban de pie.

Marlon se dirigió a ella. -¿Ya? Ya esta bien porque estamos a punto de pedir la última y te ibas a quedar muy atrás.

-Lamentándolo mucho creo que no voy a poder quedarme ''a la última'' –Puso las comillas incluso.

-Normal, la parienta te ha puesto a caldo eh. –Rose hablo.

Se bebió la cerveza casi de un trago. –No es solo que quiero llegar a casa. –Miro a Marlon y ambos sonrieron, incluso este último le guiño el ojo.

-Suerte. –Dijo Marlon como si nada.

-Eso espero. –Jane se ponía el abrigo y se despedida de todos con un beso en la frente. -¡Ah! –Exclamo junto a la barra. –Hoy y solo hoy para que no os mal acostumbréis, pago yo. –Les guiño el ojo y dejo un billete justo en frente de Alice. –Quédate con el cambio. –Le dijo a esta última.

Las últimas palabras que oyó por parte de sus amigos al salir del bar fueron ''Jane, tía buena, te queremos''.

Jane se dirigió al coche algo más deprisa debido al frio y algo mareada por la ultima cerveza que se había tomado, eso la hizo sentirse algo mal después de lo que su chica le había dicho, no había bebido mucho pero la ultima cerveza que se había tomado no le había sentado bien… sabia que no estaba borracha, había tomado 5 cervezas y podía conducir perfectamente, ''tampoco es para tanto'' pensó de primeras. Pero fue los remordimientos lo que evito que encendiera el contacto. Casi de una manera milagrosa un taxi apareció por la esquina y dejo a un pasajero allí. ''Ella querría que lo cogieras aunque tardes un poco más en llegar a casa'' se dijo para sí misma y por eso se bajo del auto y lo cerró con el contacto, dio una pequeña carrera hasta el taxi y el conductor la atendió fuera después de bajar el equipaje del anterior pasajero.

-Perdone. –Se acerco amablemente.

-¿Desea algo? –Era amable.

-Se que es tarde y puede que allá acabado su turno pero me preguntaba si podría acercarme a casa, veras… -Hizo una mueca de fastidio. –He bebido un poco y no debería coger el coche.

-Claro. –Subió al taxi y ella le imitó.

Después de darle la dirección de casa envió dos mensajes de texto; uno a sus amigos o más bien a Marlon y otro a Quinn, su pareja:

_''Marlon como he bebido un poco he decidido que lo mejor será ir en taxi a casa así que no os preocupéis si veis el coche fuera. No me han secuestrado, capullo. Por cierto, afeitate que estas muy feo.''_

El de Quinn fue corto y más cariñoso:

_''Llego prontito después de coger un taxi. Me has hecho sentir mal con el tema de conducir. Te odio mucho. Mi vida.''_

-Da gusto ver que la gente joven se preocupa por la seguridad vial. –Dijo el taxista mientras esperaban en un semáforo en rojo.

-¿Perdón? –No lo había escuchado mientras guardaba el móvil.

Sonrió indicándole que no pasaba nada. -Son pocos por desgracia los que se suben al taxi porque no están como para conducir.

-Mi pareja es muy pesada con el tema.

-Eso es porque te quiere.

-Lo sé. –Sonrió mirando por la ventanilla.

Entonces le inundo un sentimiento de gozo total al ver las luces de la ciudad pasar a esa velocidad, un sentimiento casi de euforia, como si estuviera viviendo en esos segundos algo que ella todavía no entendía. Un sentimiento extraño. Frunció incluso su ceño… un chirrido y un grito sonaron y ella cerró los ojos, apretó los puños inconscientemente, se sintió completa de una manera muy extraña. Un sentimiento de arrepentimiento la ahogo durante unas milésimas de segundo. Cosas que pasan, tal vez. Miedo la inundaba. Ese estruendo en su costado izquierdo… un pitido en su oído… algo intenso en su interior. Sentía que podía parar el tiempo y lo hizo… abrió y cerró los ojos en varios ocasiones. Adiós a la euforia, ya no había miedo. No había nada.

**La apariencia de los personajes que aparecen las pondre a partir del siguiente... a ver si alguien acierta con la de Jane. Os animo a compartirlo conmigo.**


	2. Capitulo 1: Hace ya unos años

_**#ANTNFic**_

Antes de nada decir que como no podía ser de otra manera, Jane en mi cabeza tiene la apariencia de _**Tatiana Maslany**_aunque he de reconocer que me han gustado las opciones que me habéis dado. Marlon podría ser **Andrew Garfield **y que como habréis intuido por los nombres... Paige y Emily son Paily, es decir, **S****hay Mitchell **y** Lindsey Shaw** (PLL). El resto podéis volveros locos ;)

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Hace ya algunos años...**

_2 de Marzo del año 2007_

-¿Es necesario esto Marlon? –Jane andaba pesadamente mientras resoplaba. –Déjame volver, simplemente diles que no he salido, sin más, has intentado convencerme pero no has podido. –Se paraba en medio de la acera mirando al chico. –No les diré nunca que me has dejado ir. –Le aseguraba y hablaba firmemente.

-¿Qué mas da Jane? –Se encogía de hombros. –Ya estas fuera, te has vestido, te has peinado, te has duchado… vamos, ¿hace cuanto que no lo hacías? –Se gano una mirada de odio tras decir eso. –En serio, estas muy guapa Jane… -Miro al suelo y hablo tras suspirar. –Se que lo has pasado mal pero eres joven y tienes unos amigos que se preocupan por ti y no quieren que te encierres en casa durante más tiempo.

-Me visto, me peino y me ducho todos los días aunque no salga. –Dijo secamente.

Supo que estaba muy molesta por su anterior comentario. –Lo sé, ya me conoces, era una manera de hablar.

Rio irónicamente. –Y bastante ofensiva además.

-Joder tía que lo que queremos es que salgas de casa y sonrías un poco. –Musito. –Solo nos preocupamos por ti para que lo sepas. –Se detuvieron en un semáforo en rojo.

-Se que os preocupáis por mi pero no entiendo el por qué. –Se encogió de hombros e introdujo sus manos en el bolsillo. –Solo estoy algo despistada últimamente.

Marlon soltó una risotada irónica. -¿Qué no sabes por qué? –La miro sin poder creérselo. -¿Algo despistadilla? –Frunció el ceño molesto. –No me hagas reír Jane, reconócelo, reconoce que estas hecha mierda.

-Necesito un tiempo… esta muy reciente. –Dijo como si nada.

-¿Reciente? –Rodo los ojos a la vez que empezó a caminar cuando el semáforo al fin se puso en verde. –Hace cinco meses.

Se defendió -No todo el mundo necesita el mismo tiempo.

-En eso estamos de acuerdo.

-Pues eso. –Pensaba que esa conversación había llegado a su fin.

-Cinco meses hace ya eh… -Quería hacerle abrir los ojos. –Supongo que ya habrán formalizado la relación.

-Cállate. –No estaba dispuesta a eso.

-No me da la gana. –Estaba siendo duro. –Hace cinco meses que te enteraste que tu novia tenía otra novia. –Resalto la palabra ''otra''. -Cinco meses en los que les habrá dado tiempo a viajar a la china, adoptar una niña, viajar a España, casarse, irse de luna de miel a una isla griega, inseminarse y finalmente estar esperando un hijo.

Lo miraba. –Estoy a una palabra de darme la vuelta.

-¡Pues date la vuelta Jane! –Se paraba. -¡Hazlo! Enciérrate en casa, ¡vamos! –Alzaba los brazos. –¡Te han puesto los cuernos más grandes que he visto en mi vida y ya nada tiene sentido a tus veintidós años! –La miraba a los ojos. –Te quiero Jane, te quiero tanto que por eso te he llamado cada día desde hace cinco meses para hablar contigo… te he llamado e ido a tu casa con la esperanza de que me contases como te sentías. –Dio dos pasos, se paro y la miro. –El restaurante está ahí. –Lo señalo y estaba a unos pocos metros. –Todos están esperando y tienes dos opciones; puedes darte la vuelta y volver a casa para encerrarte o entrar ahí y vivir la vida que esa tía no se ha podido llevar junto a las personas que no te van dejar tirada por una pelirroja del sur.

-Todo ha cambiado tanto…

-Yo no te veo cambiada.

-Me refiero a… todo, a mi no.

-No la necesitas. –Le sonrió y le coloco el pelo.

Hacia un gran esfuerzo para no llorar. -Creía que era mi todo, Marlon.

-Lo sé. –Le abrazo fuertemente mientras le hablaba. –Pero no puedo verte derrochar tanta belleza encerrada en casa.

Se separaba. –No digas tonterías.

-Estas muy buena, querida. –Le guiño el ojo. –Y venga, entremos así que sécate esas lágrimas y prepárate porque me han dicho que se come de lujo aquí.

-No me habías traído nunca. –Caminaron hasta la puerta.

Abrió la puerta de entrada y notaron de sopetón el calor de ese lugar con pinta tan acogedora. –Somos vip aquí desde hace unos meses, me he dicho yo mismo que se come de lujo, ya verás… -Busco con la mirada a sus amigos y al fin los encontró sin ayuda de ningún mesero. –Ahí están. –Le dijo susurrando. –Sonríe que es gratis eh.

**XxxxxxX**

_5 de Abril del año 2014_

No lo hacía cada día, pero si cuando podía, Marlon conducía hacia casa de Quinn para enfrentarse a lo que el sabia que sería un duro día.

Fueron muchas las vueltas que dio intentando encontrar un sitio para aparcar pero tras llevar un largo rato intentándolo decidió pagar y guardarlo en un parking cercano. Acelerando el paso abrió la puerta de entrada al portal, después abrió el buzón para coger el correo que había sido olvidado allí desde hace casi una semana; la anterior vez que fue no recordó hacerse cargo de él. Dudo durante unos instantes entre subir por las escaleras o por el ascensor pero al final decidió pasarse al lado oscuro y subir por la opción cómoda.

Rodo los ojos cuando al subir empezó a escuchar esa estúpida musiquita de ascensor y pensó que tendría que soportarla durante siete pisos. Fue ese el momento en el que se arrepintió de no subir por las escaleras. Empezó a ojear el correo y entonces vio el nombre de Jane Monroe en un recibo, no podía creérselo, pensaba llamar a quejarse de que su nombre aún apareciera en las cartas. Se puso de mal humor y después respiro un par de veces, ''hace cuatro meses y cuatro putos días y estos incapaces no se han enterado todavía'' pensó, ''tranquilo Marlon… tienes tiempo de sobra para cagarte en todos sus muertos más tarde'' sí, eso le tranquilizó.

Sonó el pitido del ascensor al llegar al séptimo piso y pesadamente avanzo hacia la puerta del apartamento llevándose la mano al cuello y girándolo molesto, metió su otra mano en el bolsillo sacando sus llaves de ahí para después introducirla en la cerradura y entrar.

Quinn. –La llamo entrando. -¿Quinn estas despierta?

Una voz apagada le contesto. –Aquí. –La voz venia del salón. –Estoy aquí Marlon.

Intentando estar lo más sonriente posible. –Que bien, huele de maravilla… que aproveche el desayuno.

-Es un simple café con cuatro galletas, no me jodas. –Ni siquiera lo miro.

-Pero el café huele genial. –Se acerco al ventanal del gran balcón, corrió las cortinas y abrió ligeramente para que el piso se ventilara. -¿Te falta algo que hacer para ir al trabajo? –La miro.

-El café es malo. –Seguía seria pero esta vez devolviéndole la mirada. –Le acabo de pegar el último trago agradecida de que al fin se acabase y respecto a las galletas… no he querido joderlas con el sabor del café e intentando comérmelas secas estoy.

-¿Qué tal has dormido? –Se dejo caer en el sofá.

-Mal. –Se encogió de hombros.

Frunció el ceño. –No me digas que no duermes… -Se froto los ojos. –Sabes que lo haces porque para algo tomas las pastillas.

-Las pastillas son una mierda y no, no duermo bien, Marlon. –Suspiro.

-Pues no lo comprendo. –Apoyo los codos en las rodillas.

-¿Si fueras yo dormirías bien en esa cama? –Preguntó levantándose de donde estaba para llevar las cosas del desayuno a la cocina.

No quería quedarse en silencio y tampoco quería responder a esa pregunta. –Date prisa tardona porque después llegamos tarde los dos. –Dijo animadamente intentando esconder todo resquemor de tristeza.

Quinn se apoyaba en la mesa de la cocina con los ojos cerrados, intentando no llorar… alcanzaba el bote de pastillas y tomaba una de ellas. Abría los ojos suspirando y fijando su mirada al frigorífico plagado de fotografías con ella… con su Jane; en el parque, en la playa, en la nieve, en su apartamento, en la piscina, en el maratón que Jane había corrido en otoño, infinitas situaciones y besos capturados con ignorancia pensando que así serian eternos. Apenas recordaba cómo se sintió al besarla ese día bajo el agua… o ese atardecer en el sofá de casa. No recordaba cuando dejo de recordar eso porque llena de rabia sabía que había sido incluso antes de que ella se fuera. Nuestra ignorancia nos lleva a olvidar las cosas que deseamos conservar y en su caso era porque nunca habría pensado que necesitaría recordarlo, total, se besarían todos los días durante tanto tiempo… se tendrían tantas veces que no se preocupo por parar un segundo, respirar hondo y grabar todo eso en cada poro de su piel.

-Menos cuarto. –Marlon entraba a la cocina. –Oficialmente desde ya, quince minutos para llegar al trabajo.

Enfadada. -¿Puedes dejar durante un minuto de hacerte el tonto?

-No me hag-… -Fue interrumpido.

-Si, si, si y si. –Se puso recta y frente a el. –Sabes que día es hoy así que podrías callarte un momento.

-Da igual que día es hoy. –Le contesto.

-Hoy es cinco de Abril e íbamos a hacer siete años juntas y en lugar de eso supongo que después del trabajo le llevare un ramo de flores al cementerio de los cojones. –Respiro intentando calmarse. –Sabes que agradezco más que el aire que respiro que tu estés aquí y te quiero pero te juro que en este momento solo necesito que metas tu lengua en tu boca y te la cosas para que yo pueda pensar a Jane tranquilamente.

Tras unos segundos de silencio y miradas, Marlon volvió a mirar el reloj. –Trece minutos ahora. –Dijo como si nada.

-Solo tengo que ponerme el abrigo y salimos. –Le contesto tranquila. –No quiero que el jefe me regañe.

-El jefe siempre te levanta el brazo y así estas. –Salían a la entrada y ambos se abrigaban. –Debería pensar en ponerte en tu sitio.

-Espero que no lo haga o le quitare las llaves de mi casa. –Sonrió.

Frunció el ceño. –Tal vez deberías hacerlo por si es algún depravado en sus ratos libres.

-Cuando no esta trabajando o aquí dándome el coñazo se preocupa por su casa y tal… -Abre la puerta. –Está comprometido.

-Parece un buen hombre.

-Se esfuerza por serlo.

Sonríe llamando al ascensor. –Eso no es necesariamente malo.

-Y no lo es.

-¿De sueldo se porta? –Pregunto interesado.

-El gana más que yo aunque no me lo diga. –Dijo con cierto rintintín.

-Normal. –Dijo con obviedad. –El gestiona ese caos de 10 cocineros, 10 camareros y una jefa de cocina rubia y llena de mala leche. –La dejo entrar con un gesto cortes al ascensor en primer lugar. –Además, me consta que tu sueldo no tiene nada que envidiarle… se queja usted por gusto, señorita.

Rio. –No… no se porta mal, la verdad.

-Siento si antes me he comportado de manera demasiado insensible. –Se ponía serio. –Solo quería que no estuvieras mal.

-No eres tu el que tienes que pedir disculpas. –Le dio un gran beso en la mejilla. –Lo lamento yo…

-Si necesitas espacio solo tienes que decirlo Quinn y yo te lo dare. –La miraba. –De verdad.

Negaba con la cabeza. –No me des espacio. –Respiro. –No necesito más espacio ahora.

-Hoy será un día grandioso. –Cambio de tema y enterró el anterior, así era el.

-¿En serio? –Lo miraba sonriente y sabiendo que la anterior conversación había pasado a la historia. –Decían que llovería por la tarde.

Al llegar a la planta baja, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Marlon salió de él con los brazos abiertos y por delante de Quinn. –Que les follen a los que hoy nos intenten llevar la contraria. –sonreía. -¿Desde cuándo llover es tan malo como últimamente? ¡Es agua! La gente parece estar perdiendo la cabeza.

-¿Acaso tú no tienes la cabeza perdida? –Fue a mirar el buzón.

La detuvo. –Ya lo he hecho yo y no, no la tengo perdida aun pero lo hare pronto. –Le guiño un ojo.

-No me quiero ni hacer una idea de cómo estaré yo para entonces…

-¿Tu? –Se giro deteniéndose en la puerta de entrada. –Querida, tu ya estas para que te encierren.

Hizo una mueca graciosa. -¿Esas tenemos? –Sonrió. -¿Y si ahora no voy al trabajo que pasa?

-Pues que te bajo el sueldo.

-Te odio. –Salió por la puerta y detrás lo hizo Marlon.

-ADORO SER EL JEFE.

-Haz el favor que estamos en la calle… -Se tapaba ligeramente la cara.

Se detuvo. -¿Una carrera hasta el coche?

Ella lo imito y también se detuvo. -¿Dónde está?

-En el parking. –Sonriente.

-¿Reglas?

-No se para que poner reglas cuando eres una tramposa que luego no las cumples. –Le echo en cara. –Doy la salida en…

-¿No te da vergüenza? Tienes 30 años y te comportas como un niño. –Y de repente. -YA. –Salió corriendo dejándolo atrás.

Sorprendido con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. -¡Pues tu para tener 27 años eres bastante influenciable! –Decía mientras echaba a correr.

**XxxxxxX**

_2 de Marzo del año 2007_

-¿Por qué no brindamos? –Decía Valerie, novia entonces de Jared. -¡Por Jane!

Asintiendo y alzando la copa Jane habló. –Odio eso. –Musito. –Brindemos por Carmen. –Logrando sonrojar a la otra.

Seis era el número de personas que había allí sentadas. Estaba el genial Marlon que como siempre, andaba dándole charla a todo el mundo sobre todo e intentando quedar como el prepotente de turno pero que lo único que quería era crear buen rollo, Rose, la novia que todos creían que poco le duraría a Marlon; Valerie, novia que poco le duro a Jared y con la que pronto empezaron a perder el contacto, la genial Carmen y su pelazo, sus ojazos y su cuerpazo latino y por ultimo Jane.

Jane conocía lo suficiente a Marlon como para saber que Carmen no estaba allí de casualidad y que había invitado a la latina para que le quitase las telarañas. Odiaba esa expresión pero en los días anteriores este se la repitió hasta la saciedad y ahora todo cobraba sentido.

Le parecía increíblemente atractiva, las cosas como son, otra cosa es que a la hora de hablar fuera igual de persuasiva y no lo era. Carmen era preciosa hasta que abría la boca.

Jared alzo la voz para poder tener la atención de la mesa. –A ver gentecilla… ¿Y si os digo que me he enterado de un local súper molón a unos metros?

Rose extrañada pregunto. -¿Cómo se llama?

-El local se llama Dark –Contesto Jared.

-¿Dark? –Lo miro Jane con humor. -¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?

-Yo me apunto a ir. –Marlon miraba a Rose esperando la aprobación. –Si me dejan… -Hizo una mueca infantil.

Rose quiso dejar claro algo. –Pero una y nos vamos.

-Una tras otra y otra y otra… -Setencio Carmen y Marlon rio.

-¡Que graciosa es Carmen eh! –Miraba a Jane. –En serio es lo mas esta chica, ¿a que si Jane?

Viéndose en un aprieto ante la idea de contestar ''esta buena pero es más simple que el mecanismo de un chupete'' simplemente dijo. –Si, es genial. –Sonriente.

Jane invito a la cena a todos aunque estos protestaron y hubo peleas por hacerse con la cuenta, Valerie utilizo la cuchara de postres como mazo, literalmente. Todo esfuerzo fue en vano y acabo pagando Jane, eso si, bajo amenazo de Rose con tirarle la servilleta.

Una vez en la calle y caminando hacia el local que se veía desde allí, Carmen se acerco.

-Hace un frio terrible. –Se acerco a Jane hasta que sus brazos casi podían entrelazarse. –¿Que tal estas del golpe que la pirada de Valerie te ha arreado?

-He tenido suerte. –Sacaba la mano del bolsillo y la miraba. –Creo que no la perderé, no te preocupes.

-A ver… -Se la agarro mirándola. –Mis estudios de veterinaria confirman tu teoría. –Ambas rieron.

-Al parecer te gustan los animales. –Intentaba ser amable.

-Que va. –Hizo un gesto de asco. –Solo que no sabía que hacer. –Dijo como si nada y demostrándole a la otra lo ignorante que podía llegar a ser.

Jane no comprendía nada. -¿Estudias veterinaria y no te gustan los animales?

-Los odio en realidad.

-Ajá. –''solo le falta ser rubia'' pensó.

Ninguna de las dos se esforzó por conseguir algo más que eso, es decir, ninguna fue la conversación que tuvieron en el resto de la noche por lo que para ella fue bastante aburrida. Para colmo sus amigos que parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo y ella sabía que lo habían hecho, las dejaron a su bola iniciando una conversación los cuatro que duró toda la noche.

Pidieron la segunda ronda y ya la mesa se puso nerviosa porque Rose empezó a meterles prisas y regañarles porque ya habían bebido bastante, la tercera, la cuarta y… Jane ya no pudo mas, se aburría como una ostra pero tampoco quería irse por dos razones; sus amigos y la otra, Carmen. Sabía que debería hacer malabares para no acabar con Carmen esa noche.

Habló de repente. –Voy al baño. –Sonrió. –Enseguida vuelvo.

-Puedo ir contigo si quieres. –Dijo Carmen coqueta.

Marlon alzo la cabeza con los ojos completamente abiertos.

-No, no, no… no es necesario, de verdad. –Contesto cortésmente y pudo sentir a Marlon llevarse las manos a la cabeza.

No le gustaba el sitio e incluso le parecía gris y demasiado intento de moderno, le gustaban mucho más los sitios que tenían algo de carisma o personalidad y ese lugar se esforzaba demasiado por estar a la última y ser moderno. De hecho, las personas que allí dentro había, también tenían una apariencia bastante rígida y formal bebiendo en grandes copas y bebidas caras, probablemente tendrían sus coches caros aparcados fuera también, odiaba eso.

Entro al baño y como se temía, el ''lujo'' también estaba presente ahí.

-Gracias a Dios… -Se oyó una voz que provenía de uno de los cubículos de baño. -¿Podrías ayudarme?

-Mmmmm… ¿Hablas conmigo? –Automáticamente Jane miró a su alrededor y al ver que no había nadie se sintió idiota.

La chica abrió la puerta. –Lo siento es solo que me estoy mareando un poco y… -Suspiro.

-Oh… vaya, joder, lo siento. –Cogió una buena cantidad de papel y lo puso bajo el grifo de agua frio. –Ya estas sentada en el suelo… bien. –Se giro y arrodillo a su lado. –Pon la cabeza entre tus piernas.

Le hizo caso. –Lamento molestarte.

-¿Molestarme? –Empezó a poner ligeramente las servilletas en su cara. –No digas tonterías… -Paro al no conocer su nombre.

-Quinn. –Sonrió levemente.

-Pues eso, no digas tonterías Quinn. –Dijo algo tímida. –Que yo sepa los mareos no se planean y no creo que haya alguien con algo de sentido común que se moleste porque otro le pida ayuda en alguna situación así.

-Estaba un poco enferma y he salido sin deber. –Se encogió de hombros. –Además creo que este sitio tiene algo que ver… lo odio, de verdad.

Se sorprendió porque hace un momento ella también pensaba eso. –Yo también lo odio. –Dijo finalmente.

La miro un poco. -¿En serio?

-Si. –Le sonrió. –Es decir, ¿Quién no lo hace? –Rio nerviosa otra vez. –Quiero decir… mmmm… -Le ponían nerviosos los ojos de la chica. -¿Ves las pintas de esa gente? Tienen cara de levantarse por la mañana en plan Christian Bale en 'American Psycho', super enamorados de si mismos, pendientes de lo que diga el resto… ya sabes…

Quinn se había quedado embobada por como hablaba la otra y le llenaba de dulzura como se liaba. –Este lugar es del padre de mi ex y por eso lo odio.

-También. –Rió. –Tam… también es una opción. –Volvió a preocuparse por ella. -¿Estas mejor ya?

-Ah, si. –La calmo. –Estoy mejor, gracias.

-Parece que voy a tener que volver ahí fuera entonces. –Resoplo.

Quinn se quedo desconcertada. -¿Has venido al baño impulsada por un sexto sentido al intuir que alguien necesitaba ayuda o solo querías huir de tu mesa porque estabas harta de aguantar a todos esos que tu defines como narcisistas?

-¡Oye! –Se hizo la fastidiada. –Mis amigos no son así eh… son solo idiotas que se ''preocupan'' por mí. –Hizo las comillas animando a reír a la otra.

-¿Por qué no quieres volver entonces? –Le pregunto divertida.

-No estoy de amor y tampoco quiero joderles demasiado con mi cara larga. –Dijo sin mas.

Quinn la miro a los ojos. –No creo que a nadie nunca le incomode tu cara. –Se miraron. –No creo que se atreviera nadie a hacerlo y reconocer que tiene tan mal gusto…

-Vaya… -Le dio un ataque de risa floja.

-Lo siento. –Cerro los ojos y bajo la cabeza avergonzada. –Es que entre el vino y el odio y mala leche que se me a puesto al ver a mi ex pues…

Hizo una mueca bastante graciosa. –No te disculpes. –Se encogió de hombros, deberían hacerlo mas… decirme eso me refiero, tendría me ego por los aire.

-Te convertirías en una narcisista bastante mona.

-Si los narcisistas te parecen monos pues podría serlo. –rieron las dos. -¿tu ex es uno de ellos?

Se levanto del suelo por primera vez. –Su padre lo es… pensaba que ella no lo era, me puso los cuernos… con su entrenadora personal… -Después acabo. –No sé si será exactamente narcisista o simplemente una grandísima hija de puta.

-¿Eres lesbiana? –Pregunto sorprendida.

-Persona. –Se molesto un poco. -¿Tienes algún problema?

Al ver la molestia en la otra, decidió que la mejor manera era dejarle claro que ella también era ''persona''. –Tenía una novia perfecta, 22 años, planes para irnos a vivir juntas, una vida por delante, le gustaban los niños, el rock… lo tenía todo con ella cuando descubrí que también lo tenía todo con otra persona desde hace meses, es decir, estaba con otra tía desde hace un montón… -Puso los brazos en jarra. –Seguramente se acostara con ella y después fuera a mi apartamente para que también lo hiciéramos. –Sus ojos se tornaron llorosos. –No voy a llorar desde luego porque ella se lo pierde. –Intentaba sonar segura. –Que yo soy un partidazo, no un buen partido… no, no, no, un partidazo. –Reía con ironía. –¿Que me pones los cuernos? Pues muy bien oye. –Quinn la miraba sin ninguna expresión. -¡Todo el puto día sin un mensaje!

-Di que sí. –Quinn asentía. –Igual que la mía.

-¡Que les den! –Soltó sin más.

-Ahora tengo a mis amigos ahí fuera con la esperanza de que salga y me enrrolle con una latina con unas tetas increíble, unos ojos… un todo fantástico pero con el cerebro de un mosquito. –Se llevaba las manos a la cara. –Llevo tanto sin quitar las telarañas…

-¿Quitar las telarañas? –Fruncía el ceño. –Ah, ah… -Cayó y se sonrojo.

-No es una expresión que utilice mucho pero un amigo mio si lo hace y se me ha pegado… -Se disculpo.

-¿Cómo te llamabas? –Pregunto acercándose tímidamente.

Sonrió mirándole a los ojos. –No te lo he dicho. –Rio levemente. –Jane.

-Que bonito. –Se acerco aun más. –El vino me lleva a hacer tonterías… -Suspiro.

Cuando vio a Quinn morderse el labio el corazón se le acelero. –Yo no he bebido mucho pero lo de hacer tonterías me sale solo. –Rio de forma estúpida.

Quinn le agarro la cara y la atrajo hacia ella besándola apasionadamente. Jane al principio no sabía donde poner las manos y las dejo arriba hasta que la otra empezó a besarle el cuello y soltó un mordisco, haciendo así que Jane se agarrase a su cintura.

-Ven. –Dejo de besarla para decirle y eso y después volvió a hacerlo. –Mejor aquí. –Fueron poco a poco hacia el cubículo del baño que habían salido y cerraron la puerta.

-Espera, espera… No me gusta esto. –Parándola. –No suelo hacer esto no… lo siento.

Quinn se apoyo en el hombro de Jane completamente avergonzada. –Vale. –Levanto la cabeza. –No se en que estaba pensando… Dios, yo no he hecho esto en la vida, lo lamento de verdad.

-Tengo que irme. –Se colocaba nerviosa el pelo y la camisa. –Mis amigos deben estar pensando que me he caído por la taza del váter. –Dijo nerviosa.

-Lo siento. –Estaba avergonzada.

Abriendo la puerta. –Ya lo has dicho y no pasa nada.

Pensativa. –Espera. –Se agacha a buscar algo en el bolso.

-Tengo que irme. –Apunto estaba de salir por la puerta del baño cuando siente que le agarran fuertemente del brazo.

-Este es mi número. –Completamente sonrojada. –Se que bueno, que… que a lo mejor no… no me llamas porque esto ha sido, ha sido violento, ya saber, así que… bueno, por si acaso.

-Por si acaso. –La miraba y después miraba su brazo.

-Por si acaso, si. –Agacho la cabeza.

**XxxxxxX**

_5 de Abril del año 2014_

-¡QUINN! –Emily alzaba la voz.

-Aun no tengo la salsa que necesito, Em. –Miraba las comandas. –Se supone que de eso se encarga tu Paige.

Entraba a la cocina buscándola. -¡PAIGE!

Saliendo de la nevera. –Lo sé, lo se…

-¿Sabes que vas retrasada, cariño? Pues haz algo –Le recrimino.

-Te recuerdo que solo soy un pinche de cocina no chef. –Rodo los ojos. –Todos los chefs están saturados y me tienen saturada a mí, no está Claire ya para echarme una mano. –Miro a todos. –Soy humana.

-Lo siento. –Le dio un pico. –Pero date prisa. –Se giro. –Me llevo la mesa 2 a la de YA, ¡la salsa la necesito en un tris también!

-Menos mal que ya viene la sustituta de Claire y vamos a ir un poco mejor. –Decía mientras se colocaba al lado de Quinn.

Sorprendida. -¿Sabemos quién vendrá?

Paige rio. –Pues alguien que esta igual de desesperada que nosotras por pagar la universidad y que se tiene que meter a pinche de cocina.

-Otra mas para estorbar… -Le dio con el codo y guiño el ojo.

-¿Esas tenemos? –Asintió machacando las almendras. -¿Hablamos de lo patético que me parece estudiar para estar en una cocina?

-Paige, mírame. –Le agarro la cara. –Tienes que ser capaz de ver la belleza en esta almendra.

Frunció el ceño. -¿Qué belleza?

-Poniéndola en tu mano y oliéndola, machacandola y probándola… añade el resto de ingredientes con ritmo Paige. –Hizo un gesto con las manos. –Si no amas lo que haces nadie de ahí fuera sentirá lo mismo al probarla.

-Es eso lo que estudiáis y ya. –Asintió convencida. –No me engañas ya, os dan un CD de autoayuda y para casa.

Rodo los ojos. –Que te den Paige.

Quinn se acerco al chef Bruno y le ayudo a hacer el relleno que tenían planeado mientras que Emily volvió a la cocina pidiendo la salsa.

-Dame dos minutos. –Le dijo Paige a Emily. -¿Recuerdas el nombre de la chica que venía para sustituir a Claire?

-¿A qué viene eso? –Extrañada.

Señalo a Quinn. –Lo estábamos comentando y me pregunto el nombre y yo pues no lo recuerdo…

-Rachel. –Dijo como si nada. –Si, estoy segura de que su nombre es Rachel.

Quinn alzo la cabeza mirando a Emily. -¿Perdón? No te he oído Em.

-Que se llama Rachel y ni idea de quién es. –Continúo metiéndole prisa a Paige.

Bruno hablo entonces. –Otra más a la que meterle caña eh… no está mal carne fresca de vez en cuando.

-Somos chefs, o sea, que se fastidien. –Ambos rieron.

* * *

**En primer lugar agradecer a los que se han tomado la molestia de comentar e invitar (como siempre) a que lo haga el resto :)**

**QUE VIENE RACHEL BERRY.**

**Respondo a Noite; suelo tener ya el siguiente escrito cuando subo uno, no se cuantos capítulos tendrá el fic porque eso también depende del ''publico'' que este tenga.**

**Si queréis y como yo ando por twitter... si estáis completamente locas podéis twittear mientras lo leeis/después con el hastag _#ANTNFic_ ya que uno de los anónimos me dio su opinión bajo ese nombre.**

**Espero que os haya gustado. Besos.**


End file.
